


Tender Loving Care

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a little TLC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #2 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

Hannibal Heyes lay in his hotel room, the light off and the window curtains drawn.  He sighed heavily, trying to force the escalating headache away.  By all accounts he should be down at the saloon with the Kid, celebrating their victory in Wickenburg, but the bumps to the head he'd endured there were catching up to him.  He scratched at a bruise on his ribs through the material of his long underwear and muttered a soft curse.

He wished he could close out the sounds from the street – the voices, the pound of horses' hooves, the squeal and tattle of wagons, and the occasional piercing laughter from the saloon across the street.  Each sound entered his ears and rolled around inside his head, banging against tender flesh and increasing the debilitating pain.

Heyes reached up and carefully unbuttoned his henley, trying to make sure he wasn't too hot or too cold.  Telling himself to relax, he felt the muscles in his neck and upper shoulders slack, then immediately tighten again.  "Damn," he breathed, considering getting up long enough to pour himself another drink, but the alcohol he'd had already hadn't seemed to help, so he'd decided to save the bottle for later when he and the Kid could celebrate.

There was nothing left to do now except suffer through the pain until it decided to go away.  He sighed.  Damn, damn, damn…  Where was the Kid when he needed him?  He heard the door open and Curry's light footfall as he entered the semi-dark room.

"Heyes?  You all right?"

"I'll live," Heyes replied quietly, his own voice reverberating painfully through his skull and making him grimace.

"What's wrong?"

It warmed some part of Heyes' heart when he heard the genuine concern in the man's voice.  "Head feels like it's ready to split wide open."

"Oh," Curry said, his voice dropping to just above a whisper.  "You need anything?  I could get the doc."

"No, I'll be okay."  Heyes sighed again, hoping Curry wouldn't decide to leave.

"Think it'd be all right if I laid down?" Curry asked.

"Go ahead."

Heyes listened as Curry removed his gun belt and hung it from the bedpost and the soft rustle of fabric told him the Kid was stripped down to his long underwear.  The bed dipped slightly as he climbed in beside Heyes, who felt a sudden surge of libido.

 _Not now_ , he growled at himself.  He'd realized years ago that he found the Kid attractive in a particular kind of way he'd been afraid to think much about – no mean feat for a man who couldn't stop thinking.  Normally his attraction was easy enough to hide under the guise of friendship and their lives as comrades-in-arms.  And when that didn't work he got rid of his inclinations by indulging in a paid relationship with a women.  But even his various dalliances with saloon girls and highly priced whores hadn't erased his occasional attraction to the Kid.

But now things were growing more complicated.  The decision to go for the amnesty meant they had less money for carnal pleasures and they spent all their time together.  They rode together, worked together when they had to, played poker together, ate together, drank together, slept together…

Heyes felt a rush of heat uncoil in the pit of his stomach and shoot into his manhood.  He grunted slightly and rolled onto his side so the Kid wouldn't see the evidence of his arousal.

Sex made for complications, and in their line of work complications could get someone killed, so Heyes had never allowed himself to speculate what it might be like with the Kid while they'd been on the outlaw trail.  But now…

Things were different.  Now it was getting complicated.  And he certainly couldn't tell the Kid about his attraction.  Jed Curry was–

The bed creaked and bounced and Heyes cracked one eye open when he felt Curry's hand come down on his shoulder.

"What?"  Heyes asked, letting his irritation concerning the entire situation spill out.

"Shh," Curry whispered softly.

Heyes lay still, listening, waiting, trying to discover what the man wanted.

"Heyes?"

"Yeah?"

"You considered a stiff drink?"

"Didn't help."  Heyes reached up and ran a hand over his dark hair, moving it back off his still-throbbing forehead.  He reached down, touching himself, and finding himself flaccid, rolled back onto his back.

"You want a wet cloth to put over your eyes?" Curry asked.  "That saloon girl in Yuma did that when I got whacked on the head by that poker player.  Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember…  Maybe that would help…"

"I'll get it," the Kid said, rolling carefully out of bed and padding on bare feet to the water pitcher.  He dipped in the single washcloth they'd found in the room, wrung it out and carried it back to the bed, laying it on Heyes' forehead.

Heyes sighed, enjoying the coolness that radiated from the cloth into his forehead and temples.  "Thanks," he muttered.

"It's no problem," Curry said.

Heyes almost sat up when he felt hands on his shins, but he was just starting to feel better and refused to risk the agony that a move would generate.  Instead he grumbled, "Kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"Rest of the treatment."

"Treatment?"

"Yeah, that gal in Yuma, she gave me this rub that chased that headache right out of my skull.  You just shut up and lay there."

"A rub, huh?" Heyes echoed, grateful that the washcloth hid his blush.

Heyes reached up and unbuttoned his long johns all the way.  Curry's hands slid the fabric over his shoulders, then tugged it down so it pooled at the small of his back.  He lifted his hips slightly as Curry pulled them off from the cuffs, a sharp cut of pain slicing through his head as a slight shiver shook his exposed body.  Before he could complain Curry settled the blanket over him.

The Kid started his "rub" with Heyes' feet, rubbing the bottom, pulling his toes, and squeezing his heels.  Heyes moaned softly, enjoying the massage and the tingle it set off in his legs.  Strong, sure hands moved up to his ankles and calves, working the muscles until they felt like warm, molten lead before the blacksmith hardened it.

The blanket shifted, covering his lower legs before Curry moved up to work on Heyes' thighs.  The ex-outlaw leader moaned louder when the Kid shook the big muscles with his hands, the vibration creating a pleasurable buzz in his groin as well.

Curry made no reply, covering Heyes' legs before he started with the base of his throat, then working his way down with small circular motions that eased the remaining tension away.  When he reached Heyes' hips, he squeezed and kneaded.

Heyes moaned again, arching up a little and was surprised when there was no answering flare of pain in his head.

The blanket replaced the hands on his chest just before Heyes found his fingers being pulled, his arm rubbed, rolled, and kneaded.  As each arm was finished, it was returned to the warmth under the blanket.

"I'm going to take the washcloth off, okay?"

"Okay," Heyes mumbled, feeling slightly fuzzy and very relaxed.  Maybe the whiskey he'd drank earlier was finally catching up with him…

The weight over his eyes disappeared, but the strong fingers immediately set to work, rubbing across his forehead, over his cheeks, jaw, and along the front of his ears.  The fingers dipped down his neck, rubbed delightfully behind his ears, and combed over his scalp.  The sensations were overwhelming and Heyes felt the headache begin to dissipate like a morning mist under a hot sun.

"Can you turn over?"

Heyes considered the question for a moment before he replied.  "I think so."

"Do it."

He kept his eyes closed as he slowly rolled over and eased himself down again.  The blankets shifted, covering his upper body and thighs before the hands returned to his feet.

This time when Curry pulled his toes Heyes choked back a gurgle of pure pleasure.  A chuckle issued from the bottom of the bed.

"Like that, do you?" Curry asked.  "Me, too.  That gal was a real miracle worker."

The hands worked up his legs, chasing away what was left of the headache.  When the Kid reached the upper portion of his thighs, Heyes prepared for the back rub to follow, but the hands dug into the muscles of his butt, drawing another low moan out of the ex-outlaw.

Too soon, as far as Heyes was concerned, the blanket moved down, warming his legs as the hands moved onto his back.  For a brief moment, he was sorry, but the pleasure the fingers coaxed out of his muscles took over and he sighed heavily.

"You know, Heyes, you gotta learn to relax."

"Hmm…"

The hands roamed over his shoulders, up the back of his neck and into his hair.  Heyes sighed again and arched back slightly, pressing his head against Curry's hands.  The hands squeezed, then moved, trailing lightly down his spine before circling out.

Heyes shivered.

"Cold?"

"No."

The hands settled on Heyes's shoulders, palms warm from the friction.  They moved in the same direction, working firmly outward and away from his backbone as they progressed down his back and along his sides until the Kid reached the buttocks.

Heyes groaned as Curry continued circling down his butt to the upper part of his legs, then reversed the process, working his way back up Heyes' body, and down again.  The blanket was pulled off all the way, sending a chill of anticipation down the dark-haired man's spine.

When the Kid finished below his buttocks, Heyes was afraid the massage was over, but then he felt Curry plant his hands firmly on the lowest part of Heyes' ass, pushing up along his spine.  It was slow and heavy, like a molten wave that threatened to engulf his head.  When the hands reached his neck they reversed, skimming lightly over his skin.

Heyes wasn't sure when it happened, but he suddenly knew that the massage was a seduction.  The Kid was making a pass at him, and it was up to him to decide how to respond.  He could ignore it and life would go on like nothing had ever happened, or he could act, and…?

He wasn't sure.

A throb in his temples told Heyes not to think about it, and his body told him to go along, to enjoy the sensations that left him feeling heavy and light at the same time.

"Turn over," Curry instructed and Heyes responded without conscious thought, realizing too late that his arousal would be clearly evident.

Heyes was saved any embarrassment when the Kid gently stroked his fingers across his chest.  He groaned softly, his shoulder blades pinching slightly together.  A fingertip pressed lightly against each nipple and the groan shifted to a moan of pleasure.

"Feel good?" Curry asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"Yes," Heyes breathed.  "Very good and you damn well know it."

The fingers moved feather-light down his chest, stopping just above the patch of dark pubic hair.  At the same time, the hint of a soft beard brushed over the skin of Heyes' chest.  A warm, wet tongue-tip flicked across one nipple and then the other. 

"Ahh," Heyes breath.  "Kid–"

"Shut up, Heyes," the man growled.  "This time I'm the leader."

 _A man after my own heart_ , Heyes chuckled to himself.  _Not to mention my body…_

A rain of kisses and licks blended with caresses all over Heyes' body, punctuated occasionally by a seductive suck and stroke.  He could feel his erection grow and wane several times over the duration of the attack.  As the petting grew more intimate he felt his manhood grow hard and knew it was going to stay that way until the Kid gave up or he reached the climax he was hoping for.

Curry's strong hands slipped under Heyes' ass, kneading with the pads of his fingertips and prompting the man's narrow hips to lift slightly.  The hands shifted, pressing Heyes back down against the bed.  "Slow down, will ya?  You're supposed to be relaxin', remember?"

"I _am_ relaxed."

The hands traveled down Heyes' thighs, his legs falling open, giving the Kid a free access to his groin, if he wanted it.

He did.

The hands stroked back up the thighs, then Curry reached in and cradled Heyes' scrotum in his hand like he was mentally weighing the sack.  He jiggled and squeezed lightly while his long-time friend and partner moaned, his head rolling to the side.

Curry's fingers inched forward, bumping behind the root of Heyes' cock and driving his hips off the bed for a second time.

"Ahh…" Heyes cried out, his fingers curling tightly into the blanket as he released himself to the sensations.

"If you want me to finish this, I have to go get something," the Kid said.

Heyes' eyes cracked open.  "You sure about this?"

A wolfish grin was his immediate answer.  "I always finish what I start."

"Go on, then," Heyes replied with a smile, nodding his head toward the door.

Curry left, returning much quicker than Heyes expected.  He grinned.  Some saloon whore was mighty disappointed if he knew the Kid.

The blond sat back down on the bed, stroking a finger down the still semi-hard cock, making it jump under his touch.

"Why?" Heyes asked.

Curry leveled another wolfish grin on his friend.  "Later.  Close your eyes."

Heyes followed the man's order, wondering what was in store and enjoying the fact that it was the Kid who was taking the lead.  He listened as Curry removed the stopper from a glass bottle, then set the bottle and cap on the small dresser.  The sound of frictioning hands rubbing together quickly filled his manhood.

Colors exploded on the black screen of his eyelids as the Kid grasped the base of Heyes' cock, his hand sliding slowly up, then down again.  He continued the slow-motion seduction, tightening his grasp just slightly with each stroke.  At the same time Curry used his free hand to fondle and tease Heyes' scrotum.

Heyes' head rolled back and forth with each stroke, his breath coming in shorter and shorter pants and, starting in his lower abdomen, a slight, pink flush spread out over his body.  His nipples swelled fully erect, the small red buds tempting the Kid to bend forward and suck on the closest one.

"Ahh… Kid… please…" Heyes pleaded, his hips circling and bucking in response to the manipulations.

Curry picked up the speed, pumping harder and faster, the other hand circling faster on one nipple while he licked the other.

"I'm gonna blow," Heyes panted, already beyond his ability to prevent, delay, or in any way control the inevitable.  He groaned and shoved his hips upward, forcing his manhood into Curry's slick hand as pleasure exploded along his nerves.

When it was over, Heyes collapsed back against the bed, all traces of the headache vanished.  He felt Curry climb off the bed, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to see where the man had gone.

A minute or so later the blond returned, and using the damp washcloth gently cleaned Heyes' groin.

He cracked his eyes open, watching.  The image and his expectations clashed and he closed them again.  What the hell had he done?

"Heyes, you okay?"

He opened his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Curry stood and carried the washcloth back to the small dresser, then returned to the bed.  He sat down on the edge and shrugged.  "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Heyes pushed himself up so he could lean against the head of the bed.  Reaching out, he grabbed the discarded blanket and pulled it over his legs and stomach.  He grinned.  "Well, I have to agree it was a spectacular idea, but that still doesn't tell me why."

Curry stood and walked the three steps to the window on the far side of the small room.  His back to Heyes, he replied, "Maybe I was wrong, but I thought you were... interested."

Heyes leaned forward on the bed.  "I was.  I am!"

Curry turned.  "You mean it?"

He nodded.  "But I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Why?"  the Kid asked.

"I think I might get… over-protective."

"You?"

"Yeah, me.  I might not show it like you do, but I have a tendency to do that when it comes to women…"

"Heyes, I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Curry gave him a concerned, slightly confused look.

An almost evil grin curled Heyes' lips.  "What I mean is:  I'd like to return the favor.  Come on over here."

The Kid returned to the bed, climbing in next to Heyes, who pushed Curry back and set about removing the man's clothes, one piece at a time.  The blond did nothing to help him, preferring to lie with his own eyes closed while Heyes worked.

He unbuttoned the long johns first, then pushed them back, sliding his hands over the bare chest, teasing the already hard nipples with a light touch. 

Heyes squeezed the nubs, drawing a moan out of the man.  He chuckled as the Kid pressed his hips up, inviting him to remove the long johns, and he took the man up on his offer, pulling them down over Curry's legs.  That done, he turned his attention to a different kind of safe cracking…

A soft moan filled the room when Heyes nibbled on the Kid's nipples, a hand rubbing down his ribs.

Curry buried his face in Heyes' neck, starting a steady assault down the exposed curve to the waiting collar bones and beyond.

Heyes sucked in a sharp breath.  "Oh no, this is my show, now," he said, rolling Curry onto his belly and setting to work, kneading the blond's backside.

Curry responded, his hips circling as he moaned in surrender.  He pressed his hips up.

Heyes shifted, grabbing the Kid's shoulder and forcing him back over onto his back.  Letting his fingertips run along the top of the blond's shoulder, he dipped down the arm and back up again, then drew his fingertips down the same path, only harder.  Goosebumps marked his trail.

Cupping his hand at the back of Curry's neck, Heyes leaned forward and brushed the waiting lips, then pressed harder.  The Kid's lips parted slightly and the tips of their tongues explored the others.

Curry moaned slightly as the kiss became a subtle game of dominance, each man shifting back and forth between aggressor and receiver.  Heyes stretched out, moving so the Kid was pressed firmly against his side.  The heat emanating from his partner's groin excited him.

It was Curry who came up for air first, gasping a lungful while his hand reached for Heyes' chest, fingers trembling in building anticipation.

"Oh no," Heyes repeated, pushing the hand away before reaching down to rub a hand along the top of a muscular thigh.  He gave the hip a teasing squeeze before moving to enfold the Kid's manhood in his hand.

Curry bucked forward, his swelling cock spearing against Heyes' leg.

Heyes pushed the Kid back again so he was lying on his back, then captured the large pulsing cock in his hand and squeezed.

Curry arched up, pressing against his hand.  Heyes chuckled.  Holding the hard cock in his hand, he was able to heft the length, establishing a familiarity that he hoped would last for a long, long time.  Reaching past the cock, he gently cupped the scrotum, kneading gently.  The man's hips circled in small, tight gyrations.

With his free hand Heyes reached out, tugging, rolling, and pressing the erect nipples like the Kid had his.

"Ahh," Curry sighed.

Heyes captured the throbbing head of the dusky cock in his mouth, dragging a startled gasp, followed by a low feral moan from the man.  Nibbling, sucking, biting, and licking along the shaft, he felt the Kid's fingers curl into the blankets.  He momentarily wondered if he might hurt the man, but he seemed to be enjoying every moment.

Heyes' hands stroked hard nipples and passion-tight abdominal muscles.  Curry groaned, his back arching in reply to the achingly gentle hands and rough mouth.

Heyes stopped just long enough roll over, bounce off the bed, and grab the bottle.  The Kid moaned, but waited without comment.

"Roll over on your side," Heyes directed.

Curry obeyed.

Maneuvering so he lie alongside the Kid, Heyes reached out and tapped behind the blond's top knee.  "Lift."  He did, and Heyes positioned the leg, the man's foot on the bed, exposing his groin to whatever Heyes had planned.

Pouring out some of the oil, he set the bottle on the wood floor and turned back to the inviting, pulsing cock.  Nipping at the tip, he watched the shaft jump, then sucked the head into his mouth again.  At the same time he gently drew his oily fingertip in circles around the outside of Curry's sphincter, causing the man to groan.

He used his tongue to press the crown of Curry's cock against the roof of his mouth, barring deeper penetration.  The ex-outlaw pressed harder, trying to bury himself in the warm depth of Heyes' throat.

Heyes tapped at the entrance to Curry's ass and he shifted backward, pressing against the retreating finger.  Frustrated on two fronts, he groaned.

Heyes smiled inwardly, sucking the straining cock further in at the same time as he slipped his finger inside and twisted gently.

"Ahh," Curry choked as Heyes pressed his finger in further.  The Kid bucked forward and Heyes sucked harder.  Curry arched into the sensation, then bore down on the manipulating finger.

Straightening, Heyes gripped the pulsing manhood of his friend and pumped.  That was the last straw.  Curry bucked up and exploded.

Heyes chuckled when the Kid collapsed, then rolled off the bed.  At the dresser he grabbed the washcloth, wrung it out and carried it back to the bed, cleaning the Kid off.  That done, he tossed the cloth back onto the dresser and lay down next to Curry.

"Not bad… for a first try," Curry panted.

Heyes chuckled.  "Glad to hear it."  He reached out and ruffled the Kid's blond curls.  "You didn't do so bad yourself."

"Thank Della Lou."

"That little tiny redhead in Yuma?"

"Um-hm," Curry sighed.  "She had more tricks than one of those traveling medicine men."

"Mmm," Heyes replied.  "Like they say, practice makes perfect."

"Guess that means we got a ways to go."

"A little practice never hurt anyone," Heyes philosophized with a grin. 

The Kid shook his head and returned the grin, wondering where this path would take them and not really caring because it was going to be one hell of a ride.

The End


End file.
